


sharp and fragile; broken winged

by thedisasternerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I am a Slut for hand holding shut the fuck up, Light Angst, M/M, Oops, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: The Jedi stares at him and if anything heshatters."That's what they all say," he blurts then his face twists, going that odd sort of shape that people's faces go when they're trying not to cry or say something bad, "They all said that and-"He chokes quietly, trembling in Cody's arms.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 643





	sharp and fragile; broken winged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived, in need of a hug and a slut for hand holding. What else can I say?
> 
> I was listening to lo-fi throughout all of this, as well as randomly browsing Pinterest for poetry, so forgive the slight, ah, maudlin and flowery tone.

Cody barely restrains himself from shoving vod'e out of the way as he all but runs to the Medbay.

Rex had commed him several minutes ago; he had barely gotten out the words "Kenobi's out of the bacta-" before Cody was abandoning his 'post' (he was absolutely _not_ loitering and moping like a lost shiny) with hurried excuses. Waxer and Boil had looked at him pityingly while Gregor raised a single eyebrow that would have made Cody smirk at a different point in time.

"Don't mother-hen him to death, Commander!" Waxer had called after him.

They were all concerned, Cody knew. But they were just so kriffing _annoying_ about it.

He almost runs into Rex, who's standing near the door to the Medbay with a smirk on his face. His eyes, however, are soft and there is something like concern and... _sorrow in_ them.

Before Cody can open his mouth and/or slide past him, Rex puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him very, very closely.

"He's still drugged," he says quietly, and Cody frowns, because of course the general is still drugged- "He physically cannot lie."

Oh.

Wait _what_?

Cody blinks a bit, nonplussed.

"That's a new one." He jokes, weakly.

He hates the war. He hates the pain and the death and the atrocities it causes. He just wants to make sure that his Jedi is alright (even though he knows that Obi-Wan Kenobi is never _alright,_ not really. He can see the sadness spilling out of cracks in ocean eyes).

But the general is not _his_.

Cody desperately shuts all those thoughts away and tries to keep what is probably a pained and constipated expression off his face. Rex just smiles sympathetically (no, he's smirking, the son of a-) at him and pushes him inside.

His general, his Jedi, his _di'kutla_ , dini'la general, is propped up awkwardly, mindful of the healing burns on his abdomen. Those orphic blue eyes are dazed as he blinks at Cody before smiling slowly. A smile which promptly falls off his face, replaced with a flush as he glances away, fingers twisting the thin sheets.

He looks younger, vulnerable. Someone shaved off his beard, and with it twenty years off his face. His hair is scruffy and still slightly damp from the bacta. The cut on his cheek has pretty much healed, but Cody can see the shiny pinkness of it.

Something inside Cody breaks as he looks into those unfathomable eyes. He could drown in their clear blue depths, like the lakes of Naboo, the ones he's never seen. Kenobi's eyes are not the murky, harsh oceans of grey water on Kamino. They are tranquil and deep and they draw him in and he can never get out of them.

_Oh, kark. Kriffing, karking bantha fodder._

Kenobi winces slightly as he shifts and rage flares up inside Cody, because someone dared to lay a finger on _his_ general, on _his_ Jedi, and he wants to tear them apart because Obi-Wan is _his_ and the 212th's and no-one else's.

He reigns himself in and manages to sit down, albeit stiffly and still furious with Obi- with _General Kenobi_ and now himself as well.

"Hello Cody," Kenobi says quietly, then, his face screwing and going funny, he blurts, "It's-it's reallyreallygoodtoseeyou."

Cody's anger doesn't go away, but it's slightly washed out by surprise and a sort of warm but painful feeling because Kenobi cannot lie - but he's being forced to say this and he doesn't want to and Cody's just confused.  
  
"Sir," he starts and-

"It's Obi-Wan," the Jedi cuts him off tiredly, "I-I hate it when," he makes an obvious effort to control himself and Cody just doesn't know _what to do_ as he carries on against his own will, "I hate being addressed like that."

Cody blinks. Kix busies himself in the corner before leaving with a medkit tucked under his arm. Cody hears him mutter something to Rex and then his footsteps echo down the corridor.

They're alone now. Rex is just outside, but they have some privacy ( _for what?_ ).

"Alright- Obi-Wan." Cody likes the name, likes the way he can say it, likes the way it tastes in his mouth.

"I like it when you say my name." Obi-Wan mumbles thickly, then his eyes widen and he all but _slaps_ his hand over his mouth.

Cody tries not to smile and immediately feels a little guilty.

"Then it's a win-win situation," he says before he can catch himself. Obi-Wan stares at him. The blush ( _adorable_ ) is back, creeping down his neck and a distant part of Cody's brain wants to know just how far down it goes.

Obi-Wan still flushing slowly, doesn't say anything, just fiddling with the edge of the sheet. Cody wants to hold those slender, pale and scarred hands, kiss the imperfections and that angry cut on the back of the right one.

All at once, the anger floods back and his own hands tighten on his helmet. Obi-Wan flinches a bit and presses his lips together.

"With all due respect, you shouldn't have done it, sir." Cody states sharply, "We're supposed to be protecting you and you just- Throw yourself in front of us like you're nothing and, and-"

He hisses through his teeth a bit.

"Cody," the general murmurs, and his eyes are soft and pained and Cody wants to help him, hold him, smooth away the deep-set agony that the Jedi thinks no one can see, "Every single one of you, every single clone, matters, is just as beautiful and individual as all life, and I'd-" he breaks off, heaving a breath and Cody knows that the last part is being wrenched out, "I'd rather die than let any of you get hurt when I could have done something and especially you, Cody, I can't let you get hurt or-or anything worse than that."

He trails off.

Cody takes it in with a sort of stunned silence.

Obi-Wan refuses to look at him, instead staring at the floor, his throat working.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" Cody manages to get out before Obi-Wan lifts a silencing hand, his mouth twitching up slightly at the corners.

"I guess I should have told you that before, I'm sorry-"

He clamps his mouth shut, face screwing up again and Cody knows he should leave, should give the general privacy, but.

He wants to know what's going on with his Jedi.

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan says sotto voce, his voice trembling and his eyes cracking even further and _gods_ Cody wants to hold him together until he's healed and kiss all of the scars that are left, "I'm sorry that I can't- I can't do enough, I can't save you, I'm sorry I'm so sorry-"

Cody swallows and abruptly reaches out, clasping that pale, freckled hand in his own slightly larger one; Obi-Wan stares at their linked hands and his eyes flick back up to his face.

"Obi-Wan," he murmurs and blue-grey-green eyes like the ocean continue watching him steadily, surprise evident, "You are not just enough, you are more than enough. You- you're everything."

_Ner'jetii_

Obi-Wan still shakes his head, the stubborn bastard, his cropped hair glinting copper in the soft light.

"I can't be," he croaks, screwing his eyes shut and there are constellations of silver tears like stars on his lashes, "I was never enough, I'm never-"

Cody shushes him, squeezing the hand cradled in his. He hears the slight hitch in his breath. Instead of screaming and shouting _Who did this to you? Who made you think this?_ , he gently traces abstract patterns into the back of the Jedi's hand. It's slightly cold, so he brings his other hand up and just _holds_ it.

Obi-Wan sniffs and wipes his face angrily.

"Gen- Obi-Wan," Cody murmurs softly. The Jedi glances up, eyes red-rimmed, making his irises glow turquoise, "You are everything."

Obi-Wan smiles wetly, like he's indulging Cody and not really believing him.

Cody leans forward and kisses him.

Obi-Wan is stock still for a few seconds, just enough for Cody to flush with shame and begin to pull away. But the Jedi makes a noise that's somewhere between a sob and a whimper and kisses back, almost desperately. It's sloppy and is too emotionally charged to have any sort of finesse. Obi-Wan's free hand comes up and grips the back of Cody's head, fingers digging in almost painfully.

The part, panting for air.

"Obi-Wan," Cody says hoarsely, eyes prickling and hot, "I think," he swallows, "I'm in love with you. I love you."

The Jedi stares at him and if anything he _shatters_.

"That's what they all say," he blurts then his face twists, going that odd sort of shape that people's faces go when they're trying not to cry or say something bad, "They all said that and-"

He chokes quietly, trembling in Cody's arms.

"But I still love every single one of them," he whispers, eyes sparking endless agony into Cody's, "And I love you too."

Cody doesn't know what to say, just holds his Jedi. But Obi-Wan doesn't stop, can't stop, it seems. The words tumble out of him, tripping and stumbling over each other.

"Besides you may be _you_ but you're still ten years old at the most, Cody," he mumbles thickly, "And I- we- don't know what they - the Kaminoans, that is - did to you, I can't just abuse you like that, I don't know if you have a choice and, and-"

"Hey," Cody says sharply and Obi-Wan snaps his mouth shut forcibly, with an audible click, "Obi-Wan. I have a choice. Hells, _you_ gave me a choice. And I choose you. I love _you_."

Obi-Wan's fever-bright blue eyes burn into Cody's own eyes. His heart aches for the smaller man, so exposed and vulnerable, in such _agony_ that it takes his breath away.

"Could you come sit next to me?" Obi-Wan asks tentatively.

Cody knows that due to his injuries, he really shouldn't be doing this, but he obliges all to happily and slides into the biobed next to Obi-Wan. The older man leans into him and Cody wraps his arms around him, burying his face in soft hair, feeling Obi-Wan's contented hum as well as hearing it. Obi-Wan wriggles a little closer and sighs.

"Rest, cyare."

Obi-Wan opens one cerulean eye. Cody grins at him and laces their fingers together.

Obi-Wan squeezes them and a smile breaks out like a sunrise on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment:) they really make my day.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr, where I screech very quietly about various things under the same username as on here.


End file.
